Bruticus Giggles
Not too long ago, notifications of a single code word went up across the Autobot broadband: IRENE. Units were scrambled to the Autobot Golden Age. Why? No one has a clue, but Magnus standing on the ramp of the Golden Age before takeoff giving a grim nod to Impactor probably wasn't the most comforting moment in any Autobot's life. Nah, the gathered Autobots, handpicked by Wrecker Command for this mission, are gathered in the hangar bay of the Golden Age, their only orders to be prepared for a fight. Prepared for a fight? Shiftlock's been spoiling for one all day. Drinking has its place and all but nothing clears the engines like war. It's faaaaantastic! Or so she's starting to think anyways. She doesn't have much to say, let the other higher ups do that - she'll just watch and learn. Nah, for some Autobots a grim Magnus goodbye was just a sign it was going to be -interesting-. Then again, some Autobots have more courage and skill than they do common sense. Those also tend to be the Wreckers, go figure. Be prepared for a fight was all the warning Sandstorm needed. He'd spent most of the trip being ready for just that, making sure his blaster was in proper condition and giving his knife a few passes over a cyber-whetstone. After having had a day to drink certain images out of his head, pass out in the street and sleep it off, he was all raring to go. Jetfire is waiting in the hangar bay of the Golden Age with the other Autobots, his mind focused on this strange code word. Ever since he'd picked it up on the comm frequencies, he's been trying to figure out what it meant. By now, he has an idea, but he wonders if Impactor or Magnus know... The hangar crew snaps to attention as Impactor enters the room, covered in guns. Like, a 90's Image amount of guns. "AT EASE, DISEASE!" King Wrecker comes to a halt in the middle of the hangar, gesturing for those present to gather around. "For the past several weeks we have been monitoring a Decepticon science facility on a moon called Aquantis." Holograms appear around Impactor as he speaks. "It's a larger moon, mostly oceans and thunder storms. No intelligent life. We believe the Decepticons have been developing some sort of energon weapon located in the center of the facility." "The weapon is your secondary target. Your primary target is the only Decepticon present on the moon." A life size image of Shockwave shimmers to life. Complete with tech specs and lines pointing to weapons and rubsigns. "We've been monitoring traffic patterns to and from the facility for weeks, and today it was confirmed that Shockwave is working alone. He is completely isolated from the Decepticon Empire, and he is going to die." Impactor slashes his harpoon hand through the image, which fades and vanishes. "This is your target. This is Irene. Tonight, we end Shockwave permanently." "Get yourselves ready." Sandstorm does his best to not laugh when 'no intelligent life' and then 'Decepticons' are used in close succession, and manages to keep it down to a stifled snicker. Somehow. Even through a girly name like 'Irene' being used to reference Shockwave. Probably because he knows what Impactor would do if he did start laughing in middle of a briefing, and he doesn't really want to miss the fight. "Aw yeah, puttin' bullets in high rank enemies in the middle of nowhere." He clicks his sandblaster and then props it up against his shoulder. "Hopefully this is less of a disappointment than Operation Volcano was..." Shiftlock is just finishing up a check on her guns when Impactor breaks into the room looking like Rob Liefield drew him (very 90's, yo). Clenched teeth, grim expression, ammo belts and tons of weapons. She's beginning to see this as 'normal' when it comes to anything Wrecker related. She's quiet, still. No chatter, no attitude, no emotions. Jetfire nods as Impactor gives the sitrep and a short briefing. Though he's somewhat doubtful of the assumption that Shockwave is alone on the planet. Sure, the idea of him working alone on some backwater moon or planetoid is not too far-fetched, but there's always the chance that he's got some kind of backup lurking somewhere away from detection by Autobot spies or probes. "Do we know anything more of this weapon?" the scientist questions. "And what would prevent him from summoning reinforcements once he becomes aware of our presence?" Impactor loads a three shotguns while responding to Jetfire. "If we do our job right, reinforcements won't reach him in time. Closest Con ship is in the Delak Sector. The weapon is energon based. Gives off a lot of juice. Command's thought is violently disable and then research." Sandstorm gives Jetfire a joking jab in the side of his upper leg (since he can't reach Mr. Giant Nerd's side) with an elbow. "Preferrably without plugging my brain into it this time, okay?" Jetfire chuckles at Sandstorm. "I shall do everything I can to prevent the necessity." he responds as he is jabbed with an elbow. Looking back to Impactor, he nods. Not exactly the most -specific- of descriptions, but this is Impactor we're talking about. "I suggest that I be assigned to pursue that objective, while the rest of you focus on Shockwave and any reinforcements that may be summoned or already present." Firestar never understood that phrase. 'At east, disease.' I'm not some necrotic pathogen, she muses to herself, pursing lips as this and other absent-minded thoughts rolls through her processor while performing a routine systems status and operations verification. Once the cycle is completed, she looks up at Impactor as the Wrecker rolls into his mission briefing. She perks at the name of the target. Firestar's got a special spot in her core for Shockwave. Or, more accurately, Firestar would rather remove a special spot from Shockwave's core. Semantics. Impactor makes his way to the center of the hangar once again. "Listen up! Now then, as Autobot High Command, in all their wisdom, has denied my request to make this a Wrecker OK outing, we've got the big Autobot rule in play: We all go home, or nobody goes home. But understand that as far as I'm concerned, losing everyone in this hangar is worth offing Shockwave, and if we all go home in bags, then we all go home in bags." A holographic schematic of the base appears. "We'll be landing on the rocks on the outskirts of the facility and splitting into two teams. Team A, Sandstorm and Firestar, will establish a perimeter to make sure nothing gets out. Shiftlock, Jetfire, and I will move in quickly to surprise the one eyed walking corpse and destroy the energon weapon. Fight smart, fight hard. Till all are one." He thumps his chest with his harpoon hand, and heads for the bay doors. It's not long after that the ramp drops and it's time to ROLL OUT! Firestar says, "Till all are one!" On one of the few Aquantian landmasses rests a low, dome-like facility. Covered in dark grey heavy armour, this base's hull is smooth and round in order to protect itself from the harsh rains that routinely batter this small moon. The island is solid rock, with no signs of vegetation or animals. The cliffs have had any of its rough parts chiselled out thanks to the constant pounding of the waves. Covering almost the entire island--though the island is small--the base has no outward portrusions or other signs of mechanical activity. From afar, it doesn't /look/ like a science facility. There's no visible radar dishes or antennae, though if it had conventional sensors they would have been torn off by the winds long before now. The only thing breaking up the dome are the two ridged outlines of a service hatch. There's one on either side of the base. They appear to be the only steathily way in, unless one were to entertain the notion of cutting through the hull. The hatches have a faint and worn Decepticon insignia on them. The markings aren't old, though. They're just another victim of the weather. Aquantis Centuries ago, massive climate change submerged this moon's continents. Aquantis is now covered by a vast lunar ocean, with a few islands left that were once mountains. The moon's surface is subject to nearly constant rain, and the relatively thick atmosphere is a lightshow of savage storms and lightning bursts. Impactor hits the ground running and heads for the service hatch. "Shiftlock and Jetfire with me! Sandstorm, establish the perimeter!" Sandstorm lands on solid ground in a slight crouch to absorb the landing, having done this sort of thing on many an occasion. "Don't keep all the fun for yourself if there is more than Blinky here!", he calls after the others. Then drops his blaster into his hands as he half turns, taking in the setting around them. Island beach, not much for cover. Unless Seacons abruptly rise out of the water, not much means for the enemy to turn up without being noticed, unless there's a space bridge terminal inside. And even then those shoot massive beams of energy out of the sky. Broadside trails after Sandstorm, grimacing at all the damn water everywhere. He tromps along the stone island, drawing forth his axe to rest on a shoulder. "I hate this place," he announces. Shiftlock runs off the end of the ramp and catches some air with a long jump, following after Impactor, one gun drawn, the other hand free, just in case. She quickly glances around the territory and terrain, establishing points of danger and safety. She shadows King Wrecker, following his lead and orders. Jetfire flies after Impactor, heading for one of the service hatches. <> he confirms over the comms. He expects there'll be reinforcements; hopefully Firestar and Sandstorm will be able to handle it. Once the facility is within range of his close-range sensor arrays, he begins scanning, attempting to obtain as much information about the base as he can. The two service hatches--on opposite sides of the base--are of standard Decepticon design, with bulky doors that slide open at the mid-section. Each are locked with a complicated cybernetic mechanism that would scan the person trying to enter, determine affiliation and rank, and then either allow entry or not allow entry. They're very high tech, but rather common. A lot of Autobots, particularly those that fought Shockwave during the four million year Dark Ages, should be able to pick it fairly easily. Everyone else might have a tougher time and be forced to blast their way in, which will be noisy. So far there is no sign of any reaction from inside the base to the Golden Age or its crew, but it's likely that if Shockwave is here, he's aware of you. The interior of the base, for those who make it that far, is spotless. There is not a speck of dirt out of place. The halls, ceiling, and deck are all smooth white. There is a hangar section, small crew quarters section, and a pint sized command centre, but they're all empty. The bulk of the base is reserved for the laboratory at the very centre. The only signs of life are the occasional Sentinel Drone rolling through the hallways. Due to the threat of losing the drone mainframe, these are on their own network. This limits their already feeble intellect, and as a result they ignore any and everyone, going about their duties of tidying up the already tidy facility. There's a subtle humming that permeates throughout the base. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior intakes a cycle to clear his exhaust then quietly judges the distance to the locked hatches. He is silent, here before the battle begins. His hand reaches out towards the bulkhead, touching the reinforced metal with an anticipatory gesture. His mind is clear. Deft fingers roll over the hilt of his blade. And Bludgeon slinks into the shadows off to the side of the corridor. He would not go for a surprise attack himself, no, that was reserved for those of another caliber of Decepticon. He stations himself further away from the others, to ensure that HE is seen coming. He wouldn't have it any other way. Onslaught doesn't say anything. He's holding very still. Which is interesting because he's very massive. A glance in his direction will show that he's got his fist up, as a 'hold' to the Combaticons that are with him on this. His other hand is already primed and ready with his Sonic Gun. Waiting. Waiting was his big plan. Figures. Blast Off stands near Onslaught, ionic blaster drawn and ready- ready to snipe from the shadows if needed. Bludgeon may like to warn, Blast Off...well, it depends on his mood. And who the target is. Impactor glowers at the high tech lock. He glances at the shotguns and blunt weapons attached to his body, and then looks up at Jetfire and then back at the door. And then up to Jetfire. "You're up. If you can't figure it out, we have Axe Cop bring it down." He looks back at the Wreckers + Firestar setting up the perimeter, and further out at the stormy sky. He gives Shiftlock a nod. "Welcome to training, kid." He mutters quietly, tense as he waits to move in once the door is open. Firestar traverses a significant portion of the base's perimeter, crouching down next to the only notable landmark she's come across thus far - the hatch. "Hmmm," he pauses, putting a finger to her lips as she surveys the tell-tale lock. "Well I know who this belongs to. Now, let's see if I've lost my touch... or if the ol' gal's still got it." She reaches out and begins to tamper with practiced familiarity. Combat: Firestar compares her Technical to 40: Success! Sigh, why'd he have to get the boring assignment this time? Ah well, it's still an important assignment, and that's enough to keep Sandstorm from getting edgy, at least for now. And it looks like Firestar found a second entrance? That could be important. While the femme fiddles with the lock mechanism, Sandstorm taps his comm. <> Firestar says, "Some things never change... Door's open, Boss." Broadside is content to wait for the smart folk to do their smart things to the smart doors as he idly spins his axe handle. Doesn't take too long on Firestar's end at least. Impactor says, "Nothing gets past you on that side, Firestar. Sandstorm, Broadside, back her up." Jetfire moves to work on the lock, but Firestar beats him to it. He watches as she easily cracks it with her well-practiced familiarity of Shockwave's various mechanisms. It would seem the big one-optic isn't in the habit of changing his methods often...or maybe he -intended- to leave it that way to make it easy for them to get in. Well, they do say 'It isn't a trap if you know you're walking into it.' Right? Shiftlock says, "Pit of a team, there. Now I'm sorry I'm gimping it up." Jetfire says, "This seems...too easy." Firestar says, "You got it, Boss." Sandstorm says, "You got it boss." Impactor says, "Too easy or not, he's here." Sandstorm says, "Well now that you went and jinxed it Jet." Jetfire says, "This seems quite like a situation Shockwave might just -want- us to walk into." Shiftlock feels a bit better now that Jetfire is calling this a trap. She can deal with traps. Bringing one gun up to the ready, she takes a quick look over her shoulder, outside, as Impactor moves towards the doorway. "Slag of a way to train." Impactor says, "Then we make him regret it." Broadside says, "Aw this mission's gonna' go ta' hell sooner or later, dontcha' worry." In the Decepticon lab at the very centre of the base, the smooth white, clean decor is gone, instead replaced with harsh red lighting, sparks flying from mechanical arms, brutal looking tools resting on a workbench, and a tall clear cylinder right in the middle that keeps a chunk of glowing purple metal suspended in mid-air. Shockwave stands at a console just outside, bombarding the Dark Energon with radiation. There are chips and scrapes in the sample given to him by Galvatron, and the reason becomes obvious as, at the far corner of the room, is a heap of dead Cybertronians that have been experimented on. These poor saps were 'volunteered' from Scorponok's recent episode in Crystal City. While he disagreed with the Headmaster's chaotic methods, he was willing to make use of the newly available resources. Out of the corner of his optic, as if it is only worthy of a small portion of his attention, he watches on the monitor as Firestar tricks the lock and gets the hatch open. The gleaming white interior beckons. He had been maintaining radio silence until now to avoid giving the Autobots any hint, but now the trap is all set. <> he transmits. He knows the Combaticon will require no other direction. Shiftlock says, "Frankly I hope it *is* a trap. I can deal with traps." "Now." Onslaught commands and even decides that it is the proper time to point with dramatic flair! He doesn't particularly make any movements himself beyond that! Instead, his signaling is to make sure that the rest of the Decepticons that have gathered here for this surprise attack are sent out into the fray first. After all, that was the plan. Throw the others to the Autobot wolves, while he and Blast Off make up the second wave. Some plans are just that simple, okay. From the corner of the room, a super-realistic lampshade suddenly moves! An arm holding a ray gun swings up, and it sends a beam of energy towards the nearest target - Jetfire's crotch! Combat: Blueshift strikes Tech Spaceship with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Speed Stealing Gun": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Tech Spaceship 's Agility. (Crippled) Blast Off nods at the command and waits with his commander. Looks like it will soon be showtime, and an opportunity to practice his already *impressive* sharp-shooting skills on Autobots is always welcome. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior intently ignores Blueshift. Battle was joined, it was his time, his place. The tall, smoky figure steps out of his spot. He'd look more majestic if there wasn't a lampshade covered Blueshift next to him. He pointedly sighs, as he draws his blade. His walk is slow, assured, a stalk as he eyes Impactor. Bludgeon raises his tank cannon, and starts to speak, his vocalizer pauses. With what may only be a bemused chuckle, he shoots at Impactor wordlessly. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Impactor is charging down the hallway even while Jetfire gets shot in the nards (Jetfire's got NARDS), only to come face to face with Bludgeon. "Outta the way, Roadblock!" Impactor snarls, taking the cannon blast to the chest. "Ain't got time for a damn tickle fight with you!" He blitzes forward, aiming to bodycheck the pretender out of the way! Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his MOVE BEEEEEEYOTCH GIT OUT DA WAY (Ram) attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior compares his Strength to Impactor's Strength: Success! Firestar chirps happily as the security lock mistakes her for a Decepticon, acquiescing its hold on the hatch. "Girl's still got it," she gives herself a little mental pat on the back. A moment later, the hatch doors swing freely open without having been manipulated manually. "Hmm. That's new," she frowns. "And not an improvement on design, I'll say that." She hears gunfire erupt from the other side of the facility, and turns back to look at Broadside and Sandstorm with an expression of concern. "Well, ~now~ what?" Sandstorm glances down in the hatch Firestar opened as the sound of gunfire comes from within. Chuckles a bit as he gives his fellow Triplerchanger a nudge. "Sounds like it didn't take long for 'em to start a proper party crashing down there." Despite his jovial demeanor though, Sandstorm is as alert and ready as ever. Just waiting for when they need to join the fray. Or fight off the reinforcements. Whatever. He's trying to not be impatient. "Until the Boss says he needs us, or things obviously go for worse, we hold the perimeter like he said." Shiftlock decides that fighting Bludgeon is a really bad idea so she follows Impactor's lead and tries to run past Bludgeon before he can take out his well-earned revenge on the orange and black caboose behind the Impactor Train. "Hi there, Mr. Skull Face! Bye there, Mr. Skullface!" She waves very cordially to the pretender as she hot foots it as fast as possible to get out of his way. Combat: Shiftlock compares her Velocity to Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's Velocity: Success! Jetfire makes his way in after Impactor, and is suddenly shot by someone with a lampshade on his head. A lampshade. Seriously? Did this guy think that was stealthy somehow? The scientist would laugh at him if he weren't so focused on the objective of the mission: Shockwave's weapon. And Shockwave himself for the rest of them. As such, he ignores the guy with the lampshade head and plows past him. Well, other than somewhat trying to run him over. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Broadside says, "'Ey, what's goin' on over there?" Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Blueshift with his Ram attack! Shiftlock says, "Ambush!" Shiftlock says, "Combaticons, Skull-faced pretender guy! Some guy with a lamp on his head!" Sandstorm says, "Told ya Jetfire jinxed it." "What'd I tell ya', 'cons don't stay quiet fer too long." Broadside returns Sandstorm's nudge with a hearty shove to his shoulder and heads into the hatch. He has to duck a lot. "A'IGHT let's take this end, we might run into some trouble if we're lucky. Hup!" Impactor says, "Wreckers, we'll meet you in the center." Broadside says, "Aye aye." Blueshift is literally exploded by a literal spaceship flying down the narrow corridor! Luckily he isn't literally exploded, and manages to tape his wings back on, only to see Shiftlock sneak past Bludgeon. "YOU!" he shouts in a mad scream, running towards here and waving his sword like a girl. "So YOU'RE the one trying to steal my name! You look nothing like me! I am far more suave!" With that, he tries to stab Shiftlock in the face! Combat: Blueshift strikes Shiftlock with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Shiftlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior is shoulderblocked by Impactor, his shoulder buries itself into Bludgeon's sternum, leaving only a mark on his glorious armor. The Pretender is budged, but not far, before he catches the charge and braces against it, the metal flooring squealing as he comes to a stop. He glances aside at Shiftlock's nimble egress, his attention was focused elsewhere. Well played. Bludgeon raises his fist, striking at Impactor twice in close confines, then goes to sweep the leg! He again remains blissfully quiet, his hands actually trembling with rage. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Impactor with his Close Quarters Combat (Kick) attack! Shockwave watches the monitor briefly as Onslaught springs his trap, but doesn't stop manipulating the controls of his experiments. The emitters slamming the Dark Energon with radiation stop, and mechanical arms drag one of the corpses across the deck by the leg. The robot's head bumps against every ridge or wire running along the floor, until finally the arm lifts the mech up and lowers it into the radiation cylinder. A large metal cap slides over place to seal it in, and the Dark Energon glows brightly as Shockwave watches. The power readings on his console shoot up, and for a moment it looks like the body twitches... and then gets obliterated by a flash. The cylinder is now empty save for the Dark Energon and a new smear on the ground where the body was. Shockwave resets his experiment, bombarding the sample with a different type of radiation. Glancing back at the monitor showing the fight, Shockwave sees--and hears from Blueshift--that Jetfire has snuck past. Thus, he has no choice but to let his experiment continue on automatic while he exits. Stepping out into the pristine white halls, insanely heavy duty doors with a much more powerful lock slam shut behind him. He would help Blast Off, but Jetfire now takes priority. Onslaught will have to help out his fellow Combaticon. The Autobot space warrior, as he careens through the halls, will see the hulking form of Shockwave suddenly in his path. Shockwave takes aim with his arm cannon and wordlessly tries to shoot the spaceship down. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shockwave misses Tech Spaceship with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Shiftlock says, "OW MY EYE." Broadside says, "Ya' gotta' work on a better battle cry, Shiftlock..." Shiftlock says, "No, this crazy glitchwit just STABBED ME IN THE FACE" Shiftlock says, "He says I'm trying to steal his name?!" Blades says, "Stab him back. Harder." Sandstorm says, "Yeah, Blueshift ain't very bright" Impactor says, "We bury them all here with Shockwave tonight, Autobots. Get it done." Blades would be there if not for paperwork. Somehow, he makes paperwork noises on the comm. Bruticus is the Second Wave. Thanks to this Bad Animation, there has been the coming together of the Combaticons. Thankfully, the fact of the matter is that the other Decepticons were used as cover for the fact that Onslaught had ALWAYS PLANNED to form Bruticus with the rest of his Combaticons. The merging transformation sequence is very well done and happens more quickly than one would think. No really, it's over by now. Bruticus, of course, towers (as much as possible in here) over the rest of the puny Bots and Cons and looks to be as angry as ever. But then he always looks angry; he's Bruticus. "AUTOBOTS! PREPARE FOR YOUR ULTIMATE DEMISE! AND YOUR DEATH!" Bruticus raises a huge hand to point, in much the same way Onslaught would be pointing, for dramatically evil purposes. Metallikato. The stupidest thing ever invented. Including Blueshift. Impactor finds himself face first on the floor, leaving a nasty mark in the pristine white. He growls as he stands, and draws one of several blaseters strapped to his torso. "You dance real cute, Bones." <> He pulls the trigger to empty the clip of plasma charges at Bludgeon's face, hoping that the Samurai won't ninja around and evade most of the shots. Of course, he probably will. Ninjas. Ugh. Combat: Impactor strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Disruptor attack! Shiftlock hops over Bludgeon and lands just in time for some crazy screaming Decepticon to stab her in the face. The sword puncture her left eye and she staggers backwords in total shock. "What the PIT is wrong with you?!" she demands, bleeding down her face, reaching up to try to wipe some of it off with the back of her hand. "I don't even know what your name IS, why would I steal it? And who CARES who is more suave?!" She pushes the sword away and out of her face, shaking energon off her hand, before she scowls at Blueshift. "If you wanted to be suave you wouldn't try to hit a fembot!" she accuses, shaking a finger at him, while tightening her armor plates just in case he decides to be even more crazy and strike again. It's a good thing she can't see Bruticus right now thanks to all the energon in her eyes. A really, really good thing. She might just get excited. Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Shiftlock takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sandstorm just grins at Broadside's assertation and Impactor's comment over the radio. Now it's time to do things the way they're meant to be done -- hard, loud, and with gratuitous merciless violence. He cocks the chamber on his sandblaster. "About time, I was starting to think Jetfire would be wrong about this being a trap." Sandstorm leaps into the breach without hesitation, charging down the hallway towards the ruckus of the fighting already starting. And right into Bruticus, so to speak. "Oh, now this is getting interesting. Let's do this right, bro." Instead of trying to find cover for the big lug, Sandstorm charges right for the forming giant, raising his blaster and firing at him with it's abrasive munitions. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Bruticus with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus dissolves into its component Combaticons. Impactor says, "Autobots, blow that damn lab. I don't care if they throw combiners at us, just get it done." Broadside clinks the blade of his axe to his mask for luck and tromps down after the charging Sandstorm. He's not focused on Bruticus, however, visor turned on Shockwave who seems busy with Jetfire, grand! With a roar, he heaves most of his weight into the swing of his weapon, aimed for Shockwave's backside. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Broadside misses Shockwave with his Vibro-Ax attack! Blueshift is quite upset by Shiftlock. "BLUEshift!" he shouts at her. "BlueSHIFT! And I'm not a femme, you got your disguise wrong! How stupid can an Autobot get, you'll never become my double like that! Ugh, this is just like that horrible thing with Divebomb and Swoop all over again!" He starts to get agitated as she doesn't fight back, so tries to poke his sword into her chest. Combat: Blueshift strikes Shiftlock with his Vorpal Saber attack! Jetfire is speeding toward the lab now, having taken care of the strange mech with a lampshade on his head. It would appear that the door is still open! He guns his sublights, attempting to fly in before-- Oh, -slag-. Shockwave moves into view, closing the heavy doors behind him. He could probably hack past them, if Shockwave were either incapacitated or distracted... As if on cue, Broadside then charges the Decepticon logician, providing the distraction the scientist had -just- been thinking of. What a great team this was, eh? Hoping that will be enough, Jetfire attempts to get past Shockwave and start hacking the door while the big Wrecker tries to Vibro-Axe him. The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior raises his forearm, Impactor's laser rounds bouncing off of him. He spares a glance behind him., Bluestreak has engaged Shiftlock. He stands over Impactor impassively, "Is this not what you wanted? Death in silence?" He restrains a laugh, then raises his blade. "You will pay for your attempted humiliation." FLASHBACK Bludgeon lunged one final time at Impactor, attempting to behead the Wrecker. He struck true, but yet the 'King' lived. He was exhausted, he was damaged. Four Autobots had struck him, broken his armor, and he had returned the damage in fold. He had nothing left. He was stuck in a kneeling pose as his lasercore tried to fill his reserves, out of his armor. And Impactor turned his back. The outrage. Bludgeon summoned up enough strength to call him out, to raise his gun in defiance, yet he could not shoot him from behind. He called him out in a roar of challenge, repeatedly. He was still alive. AND HE WAS SHOWN CONTEMPT. That time, Impactor left, disgusted. This time.... He slashes down at Impactor, fury in his eyes and his motion. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Jetfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Impactor with his Monomolecular Edge Katana attack! -4 Sandstorm says, "I guess I'm on gestalt occupying duty." Bruticus looks down at Sandstorm as he rushes right at the behemoth. He laughs. "WRECK? RULE? WHAT DO PUNY AUTOBOTS KNOW OF THESE THINGS? BRUTICUS SHOW PUNY, INSIGNIFICANT AUTOBOT HOW TO WRECK SOMETHING!!!" And he smashes down a fist at the insignifant annoyance. ...That might be Blast Off's ego at play there. Broadside says, "I'll give ya' a hand here in a nano." Combat: Jetfire compares his Technical to 85: Success! Combat: Bruticus misses Sandstorm with his NOW YOU GET EVEN PUNIER (Punch) attack! Shockwave shoots at Jetfire with his arm cannon, and as he does he is seemingly unaware of the Triplechanger charging from behind. That illusion gets quickly shattered, though, as a split second before the ax would pierce his back, Shockwave swings around, grabbing onto the shaft of Broadside's weapon. The ax is immediately halted thanks to Shockwave's titanic strength. Oh, he heard the loud, powerful footsteps, He heard the emotional roar. He heard the air breaking as the ax was swung through the air. Shockwave yanks on the ax, bringing it and Broadside nice and close to Shockwave's glowing optic, which now flashes in a rhythmic fashion. "Wreckers," he states with obvious disdain. "Act first, think later. Rush in, unmindful of the consequences. Trusting of the Intel their Autobot brethren give them." The Military Commander moves to hurl Broadside and the ax against the wall. Jetfire, meanwhile, successfully navigates the door's security measures. It slides open, revealing the shop of horrors within. Harsh red lighting illuminates the mutilated corpses, the workbench, and the cylinder in the middle of the room. Said cylinder is now completely empty. Shockwave seems unaware that Jetfire has broken past his security. Just as he was unaware of the Autobots ever finding Aquantis. Just as he was unaware of their landing a shuttle outside his door. Just as he was unaware of them infiltrating his base. Just as he was unaware of Broadside stabbing him in the back. Combat: Shockwave strikes Broadside with his Snag and Throw attack! -2 Shiftlock gets stabbed in the chest. That tears it. "YOU IDIOT! NO ONE WANTS TO BE YOUR DOUBLE, YOU ARE NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY DOUBLE!" Shiftlock has totally lost her temper. Eyesight blurry from energon and a cracked optic, she turns and grabs hold of the wall, digging her hands into a panel and wrenches it free, throwing it at Blueshift while screaming like crazed banshee. Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shiftlock misses Blueshift with her Chew THIS Scenery! (Punch) attack! Impactor tosses the blaster aside as Bludgeon charges. The enclosed quarters don't give Impactor much space to maneuver, and he gets a katana thunked into his shoulder armor. Sparks fly and energon splashes, and one good stabbing deserves another. Impactor stabs forward with his harpoon hand, screaming wordlessly at Bludgeon. If he's successful, they'll both basically be stuck to each other! Combat: Impactor strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Harpoon attack! Impactor says, "STAY ON TARGET" Jetfire says, "I'm in the lab, Impactor." Broadside might've crashed into the wall from the momentum, but Shockwave stops him cold, much to his surprise. He tries to yank away, but the hexi-con's grip stays him, and his blue visor burns white. "Just how much do ya' think yer little lackeys trust yer own fraggin' intel-RRAH!" Shockwave tosses him a good distance and he smashes into the wall after all. With a bodily shake, he rights himself and jumps right back into it, aiming to bring a horizontal slice across Shockwave's middle. Combat: Broadside strikes Shockwave with his Slash (Kick) attack! Oh yes, that got the behemoth's attention as the booming response proves. But Sandstorm isn't going to let the biggest thing in the base slow him down. "Com'n ya overgrown tinker toys, show me what ya got." No, even as Bruticus turns and starts to rear back the daredevil continues his rush, now into what is looking more and more like potentially suicidal chances. The gestalt tries to diss him, and the fist comes hurtling down.... And at just the last second Sandstorm stops and jumps, bits of smashed flooring flying from the impact of Bruticus' fist as the Wrecker leaps over it to land on Bruticus' arm. Then dashes up in in a flurry of nimble footwork to hop over whatever component kibble there may be in his way, and lands on the giant's shoulder. Grappler? Who needs a grappler? Then levels his blaster at Bruticus' head and opens fire. "SUCK IT BITCHS" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Bruticus with his Always wanted to do this to a gestalt attack! Again with the hook. Bludgeon's blade cuts deep, and Impactor returns the favor. The near simultaneous exchange is unseen except for the only two that matter here. Predator, Prey. Rivals. Bludgeon kicks Impactor off his blade, sending chips of his own armor aside as the wicked hook is ripped clean. He immediately rushes right back into the fray, Impactor catching him with a right cross as Bludgeon slams the Wrecker into the hall with his shoulder, leaving cracks in it. The two square off in a modified grapple. King Wrecker delivers a series of powerful headbutts to the skeleton warrior, sending him reeling. The two disappear down the corridor as the others continue their fight. Impactor says, "First good news I've heard since we landed, Jetfire. Both objectives are still in play!" Jetfire smiles with satisfaction as he easily tricks the security mechanisms into thinking he is a Decepticon. Heh. Either Shockwave is sloppier than he thought, or he actually -wanted- Jetfire to get into the lab. Perhaps both... Whatever, that didn't matter now. He quickly makes his way into the lab, deploying his drones against Shockwave on the other side of the door and immedately setting to work on hacking the security on the -other- side of the door to get it to close, locking everyone else outside. "Ha ha, yes, I am good!" Blueshift replies to Shiftlock, completely misunderstanding her. He also misunderstands what she is doing, thinking that she is opening a door for him. He runs straight through the hole in the wall that Shiftlock ripped, and straight into the room that Shockwave is standing. "Shockwave, sir!" he yells out, seeing what terrible danger his boss is in. "I'll save you!" He dives for Broadside, swinging his sword wildly. Shiftlock says, "/That does it/! THEY ALL DIE." Combat: Jetfire strikes Shockwave with his Guardian Drones (Laser) attack! Sandstorm says, "Like they weren't going to already!" Sandstorm says, "If Jet's in the lab, I can use my little surprise on big dumb and ugly here." Shockwave hurls Broadside into the wall, and in the split second it takes for Broadside to jump right back at it, Shockwave looks over at his now open lab door as Jetfire marches in, but does nothing at all to stop it. The door slides shut and locks, per Jetfire's desire. But then there's an additional ~CLICK~ as a lock that Jetfire most definitely did /not/ intend to set activates. Can Jetfire get back out? Suddenly the red lights in the lab of horrors begins whirling as a klaxon goes off. The monitors all go dead and the radiation levels increase. At this rate, it's going to be seconds before the radiation is harmful, and perhaps a minute before fatal. A few minutes after that and the containment cylinder is going to melt and the facility detonate. Choose your fate wisely, Jetfire. Outside, Shockwave looks back at Broadside in time to get the slash across the mid-section. He brings his hand down to cover the injury as he staggers backwards. Before he can retaliate, Blueshift intervenes on his behalf. Blueshift's worth doubles in Shockwave's mind. The cyclops walks away calmly, letting Blueshift do his dirty work for him. He opens up a channel. "Prime Minister, this is Shockwave. Autobots have attacked my laboratory and set off a chain reaction. I suggest you begin evacuating." Closing the frequency, Shockwave looks over his shoulder at Broadside. "'Uninhabited'." Combat: Shockwave misses Jetfire with his Radiation Levels Rising attack! -5 Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Irradiate": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Sandstorm says, "..... Okay, okay, NOW you can say 'I told you so', nerdboy." Shiftlock says, "Oh SLAG." Jetfire says, "...er..oh dear." Shiftlock says, "Well NOW what do we do." Bruticus takes the blast to the skull like a champ! It rocks his head to the side for a second but that's only for a second because he's not about to just let this go unrivaled. "YOU DARE SHOOT BRUTICUS AT POINT BLANK RANGE WITH A PUNY WEAPON THAT IS MORE DESIGNED FOR SHAVING THE CHINS OF CYBERDOGS THAN ACTUALLY CAUSING ANYTHING CLOSE TO DAMAGE TO THE GREAT BRUTICUS?!" It's almost as if Bruticus is waiting for an answer, because it takes him a moment before he actually lifts his HUGE BRUTICUS HAND and makes with the smashing at Sandstorm, which may be followed up by a big fingered FLICK! "GET OFF BRUTICUS! BRUTICUS NEEDS SPACE TO DESTROY ALL AUTOBOTS! ESPECIALLY THE GOOD ONES!" Sandstorm waits a moment. Waits a little longer. "... Slag, no swearing. Mr. Skullhead must have the boss occupied." Combat: Bruticus strikes Sandstorm with his Bruticus Leviosa - Squash & Flick (Smash) attack! -1 Broadside says, "If ya' ain't got a dance partner or your dance partner sucks, focus on crackin' the lab open!" Shiftlock says, "Jetfire, sitrep!" Broadside is about to stalk after Shockwave as he backs away, but instead gets a nice sword slash right across his face, fracturing his visor. He turns his malfunctioning yet livid gaze on Blueshift. Wee Blueshift. "Seeker wants ta' play?" he rumbles, axe vanishing into subspace as he elects to use naught but his fists, bringing them down on Blueshift and failing that, the ground beneath him. Combat: Broadside misses Blueshift with his Massive Fists attack! Jetfire says, "A self-destruct has been armed. Radiation levels are increasing." Shiftlock says, "Are you locked in?" In response to all the bellowing (or normal talk, it's hard to tell with gestalts) Sandstorm just leans on Bruticus' helm and peers down at his face with a smug grin. "Tch. You act like trying to -hurt- that thick ugly head of yours is a big deal. Seriously, with how dense it is you'd think it was formed from Brawl's ass or something." And then he's grabbed, groaning a bit and squirming around a bit in the titan's crushing grip. After a bit of a squeeze he's unceremoniously flicked off against the wall, smashing into it hard enough to leave an indentation and slumping to the floor with a groan. And then he looks up at Bruticus, only to laugh and smirk. Because there's one of those annoying beep beep beep sounds coming from Bruticus' hand. If the titan bothers to look he'd see that that squirming hadn't been Sandstorm trying to get free, but was him pulling out one of his big demo packs and stuck it to the combiner's palm. Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeee -- *BOOM* Shiftlock says, "Hnngh! Okay, I gotta get you out of there, I'm gonna try to pick the lock. I can't guarantee that I can do a lot but I'm not leaving you--" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Bruticus with One To Wreck-N-Rule Them All's Huge Explosion #11342 attack! Combat: Sandstorm's One To Wreck-N-Rule Them All is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bruticus's Agility. (Crippled) Broadside says, "Hang tight Jetfire." Combat: Shiftlock compares her Technical to 85: Failure :( Shiftlock has picked basic locks but nothing this complicated. Nevertheless, she gives it her best shot to try to get Jetfire out of the lab. She opens a panel and starts fiddling with tires, sparks flying, but nothing happening. "SLAG IT!" she curses, getting out her other gun. She prepares to shoot it open. Combat: Shiftlock takes extra time to steady herself. Pass <<...er...oh dear...>> Those are Jetfire's only words of warning to the rest of his team as some sort of self-destruct is armed. Ugh, he should have known Shockwave wouldn't have made it so easy! But he's not about to give up though, he didn't come this far just to bail empty-handed. He predicts he'll have maybe a few breems to make the best of this situation, if he can't divert it. And then the displays go dark. Well, so much for diverting. Well, he could probably try to search for an auxiliary source, but there probably wasn't enough time to succeed at that. Thus, he moves over to the main terminal and elects to physically rip out any databanks he can find. Let's see...given his understanding of Cybertronian server structure, the data blocks should be right around ...here! Pulling at the drives, circuitry rips as he pulls them out and subspaces them to carry off to the Decagon. Given that he can hack or blast his way out of here before the lab explodes. Shiftlock says, "I can't get it open! Dammit, dammit!" Sky Lynx says, "Can't open what now?" "ARGH!" Blueshift manages to dodge Broadside's fist, but the impact of the Wrecker's massive punch on the floor cracks it in half, revealing the CANAL that runs right underneath this section of the Decepticon base. Blueshift tumbles into the CANAL and is helplessly dragged along by the current into the distance. "FROM HELL'S DARK HEART I STAB AT THEEEEEEE!" he shouts. Jetfire says, "Shiftlock, just go. I will find my way out." Shiftlock says, "You heard what Impactor said, we're not leaving you behind!" Jetfire says, "I have my own quantum jump systems, I will not be left behind." Sandstorm says, "Behind what? Sorry, I was busy, you know, dealing with the giant ass even by our standards killer robot." Broadside says, "I'ma' try to just rip it off unless anyone's got any better idea. Or uh, quantum jumpin'..." Broadside says, "You sure you can do that in there?" Jetfire says, "No." Shiftlock says, "Then we stick with the plan to get the slaggin' door open!" Sky Lynx says, "No one gets left behind. Let me make that perfectly clear. What is the situation?" Shiftlock says, "This was a setup!" Jetfire says, "I decimated Shockwave's security once. I can do it again." Shiftlock says, "We got jumped by Decepticons, Bruticus is stomping around and Jetfire's stuck inside this lab." Sandstorm laughs. "Bruticus is getting a bit pissy!" Sandstorm says, "I don't think he liked me callin' his makeup bitches." Inside the lab, things are getting worse. The radiation levels are rising, and the heat is becoming unbearable. Consoles shatter and soon the very walls are melting, dripping down in big gobs of dark grey metal. Soon even the heavy lining in the walls can't contain it, and the gleaming white walls of the outside begin to burn. Shiftlock will feel the console she's trying to hack get hotter and hotter. Sentinel drones rolling through the halls, unaware of the danger, spasm and short circuit. It is impossible to be in the facility and not be aware of the horrifying imminent destruction. Even as the base crumbles around him, Shockwave calmly and methodically walks towards one of the two hatches the Autobots used to enter. THOOM, THOOM, THOOM. Lighting in the ceiling shatter and metal beams fall behind Shockwave, but still he is unconcerned as he marches away from the battle. He pauses only long enough to reach a small cargo hatch. Opening it, he draws out the Dark Energon sample that was previously in his lab. Tucking it into a leg compartment, he resumes his calm retreat. Jetfire says, "A -bit-, eh?" Sandstorm says, "... Did I hit my head that hard, or is it getting hot in here?" Shiftlock says, "Dammit Jetfire this door is getting red as a tail light!" Jetfire says, "As I said before, Shiftlock. -Go- now. I will handle myself." Sky Lynx says, "Jetfire is stuck inside a lab... If the door is red, the structural integrity should be diminished, making it susceptible to impact, correct?" Broadside says, "Aye." Shiftlock says, "Guns ready! Sorry Jetfire, but I'm going to have to tell you to stuff your rank so I can save your aft." Sandstorm says, "She's talkin' like one of us already." Sky Lynx chuckles. Bruticus looks triumphantly at the 'Bot after he successfully swats him away. Then the Autobot starts laughing and Bruticus is dimly aware of a strange, new beeping noise- one that isn't coming from the facility. Finding the source of the noise, he stares at his hand just in time for the loud BOOM! Metal pieces tear away from the giant's palm and a crack appears in his visor, making it slightly harder to see and judge distance. "GAH!" Bruticus shakes his hand a little to try to ease some of the pain and then stands still, looking imposingly down at the Wrecker. "LITTLE INSECT LIKES TO BITE BRUTICUS? MAKE TINY STING? BRUTICUS RETURN FAVOR AND BITE HIM BACK! WITH BIGGER STING!!" ...If Bruticus heard Shockwave's orders, he isn't acting like it. Combat: Bruticus misses Sandstorm with his EXTERMINATOR IS HERE attack! -6 Broadside leers after Blueshift, visor still sparking. "Hrrrn," he murmurs, and turns to try and help Shiftlock. He'll be no help in the technical department, so he studies the entrance, looking for seams and supports. "Stand back Shiftlock..." Shaking out his hands, he backs up a bit, rolls his shoulders and takes off to angle them against the door with a heavy -SLAM!- Combat: Broadside compares his Strength to 85: Failure :( Shiftlock says, "Jetfire give those quantum engines of yours a shot before this place goes fusion." Shiftlock says, "Because I've got a plan!" Broadside says, "Urgh, good 'cause we ain't got much time." The lab is getting awfully hot--just as Jetfire suspected, and everything is melting or disintegrating. He'd like to try to find a sample of that Dark Energon, but he's practically standing in a blazing inferno already. Any samples that Shockwave might have left behind had probably been destroyed. Ah, well, at least he won't be flying away with nothing. He begins scanning the room, searching for a structural weakness that he can simply plow right through. With the speed of his sublights, he should be able to break out...and barring that..there was still quantum jump. A -very- risky move, so close to the surface, but if sublights weren't enough he'd be left with no-- --wait, he notices something interesting on the floor, in one of the corpses of those poor test subjects. He grabs it quickly before transforming and aiming for a weak spot as he diverts all fuel reserves to his sublight engines. This is probably going to hurt, but hopefully not -too- much... Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Shiftlock steps back and lets Broadside try to muscle the door - no good, it just sort of deforms around him. It's too thick for a pair of small handguns to shoot through. That leaves her only one option. Dropping down into vehicle mode, Shiftlock peels out and drives off towards... BRUTICUS! "HEY UGLY! YOUR PLANS ALWAYS SUUUUCK EEEXHAAAAUUUUSTT!" she shouts, as she drives up Bruticus' leg, up over his chest, and peels out across his faceplate before launching up and over him, headed towards a weak, low spot in the ceiling, grappling hook snaking out to try to help guide her to drive along the top of the tunnel and out of the way of his fist--! Combat: Shiftlock takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Tech Spaceship compares his Velocity to 85: Success! Sandstorm puts a hand against the wall to help himself up while Bruticus is yelling about stings and what not. "Heh." He squints a bit, eyeing the others trying to get the door open. Then back up to Bruticus. Just in see the behemoth bearing down on him again with his massive appendages again. As the mighty blow is thrown he dives under it, rolls, and comes up out of it in buggy mode. Tires screech as they spin against the floor, swaying his backend a bit before speeding off. He drives between Bruticus' feet, but catchs sight of Shiftlock making an impressive move up the giant's leg and body, and hangs a sharp turn to keep out of her way. ... That's not a bad idea, make use of the giant's size and strength... He whips a fishtail to line up again, and revs his engine. Exhaust belchs out the pipes as he revs, waits for Bruticus to swing (and hopefully miss her), and then slams the pedal to the floor. With engine screaming he hits where the previous punch upheaved the floor and uses it like a ram to jump off, with hopefully enough for force to hit Bruticus and throw him farther off balance. Because he's sure as heck not going to -hurt- him much. Sandstorm transforms into his Desert Patrol Vehicle mode. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle strikes Bruticus with his Stunt Driving attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bruticus's Agility. (Crippled) Shiftlock says, "You got it Sandstorm! If we can't bust it, make the big guy do it for us!" Sandstorm says, "Whooohah!.... Starting to think that dame just has a thing for driving up Cons. Not that I'm complaining <3" The structure of the base is breaking apart. The smooth outer hull of the dome peels, evaporating even the hardened metal into the atmosphere. Fuel lines begin pouring irradiated energon into the sea, and the island itself starts to become unstable. The Golden Age, waiting for the Autobots, rocks as the island tilts. On the inside, radiation fires are breaking out all over. Shockwave reaches the hatch, unmindful of the devastation behind him. Exiting onto the island, he lifts up into the air. <> They should be able to escape via Blast Off, while Shockwave can get out on his own power. Shiftlock says, "HQ, we are gonna need decontamination" Bruticus is in the process of preparing to do what he is being ordered to do. "BRUTICUS WILL LEAV--!!" But that's before the brat that is Shiftlock decides she wants to try and get some of the Brut. "WHAT! HEY! GET OFF BRUTICUS! STOP THAT! GET OFF!" Pause for a brief moment of loud giggling that can only be creepy-amusing coming from the giant monster that is Bruticus. "HEY! NO! NO TICKLING BRUTICUS!" And from there, Bruticus slings his massive fist around, attempting to take Shiftlock's entire body apart, but perhaps succeeds in just PUNCHING a hole in the ceiling. "BRUTICUS WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" And then here comes Sandstorm, which has Bruticus losing even more of the balance than he has already lost and the big thing is starting to go down. "OH BOTHER. MAYBE NEXT TIME!" And it is as the big thing starts to fall that he breaks apart, dissolving into the Combaticons with varied ease! Time to go! Combat: Bruticus dissolves into its component Combaticons. Swindle cruises into view, light glinting off the turret. Broadside says, "This'll be the last ditch, else we gotta'- whoa!" Shiftlock says, "This place is hotter'n a smelter full of thermite!" Sky Lynx says, "I do not wish to be called out to retrieve corpses. Please avoid allowing that to happen." Shiftlock says, "THAT'S IT! WE'VE BREACHED THE DOME!" Shiftlock says, "If you can't get out, grab onto me and I'll grapple us out!" Sandstorm says, "Yeah, Bruticus is busted and so is the rest of the place soon. Let's get the slag outta here." Shiftlock says, "Jetstorm, you still in one piece?" Shiftlock says, "Sorry, Jetfire, augh, the heat!" Sky Lynx says, "Jetstorm? Did Jetfire and Sandstorm merge?" Blast Off feels himself become-HIM-again, finally. The shuttle isn't especially fond of being Bruticus but it's probably what keeps him and the other Combaticons functioning, so he doesn't complain. He transforms into a space shuttle, and gets ready, once the other Combaticons are inside, to head out, thrusters at full! Jetfire says, "It is all right, Shiftlock. I will be fine." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Shiftlock says, "Okay, there's a hole in the ceiling. Can you guys reach it or do you need a leg up?" Sandstorm says, "No offense Shift, but you're the only one here that -can't- fly." Broadside pries himself free of the melting metal, though some of it clings and hardens on him. Frag. Off Shiftlock darts, to taunt Bruticus...? He's supposed to make sure she doesn't die /too/ hard but there's no stopping her at this point. Drawing his plasma rifle, he begins to back away, motioning for the other Autobots to evacuate if they haven't yet. It's a rather hellish sight with flames erupting and Bruticus throwing punches in the ceiling. Looks like it worked! "I'll be damned. TO THE GOLDY, LET'S GO!" Shiftlock says, "Well then I will SAVE MYSELF." Broadside says, "An' someone grab Shiftlock!" Shiftlock says, "I can't get myself!" Shiftlock says, "I suppose Impactor flies? Gimme a minute!" Desert Patrol Vehicle would high-five Shiftlock if he wasn't in vehicle mode. As is both his shocks and his brakes get a workout as he lands from the daredevil tag-teaming and skids to a stop, watching as Bruticus topples over and breaks apart. Only for Blast Off to live up to his name in hauling them out of here. "Looks like this party brought to roof down, literally. I think it's time to scramble outta here guys." With infrastructure falling to pieces and flames licking at their backsides Sandstorm transforms to helicopter mode and makes a beeline for the hole Bruticus smashed in the roof. "Thanks for opening the door for us, ya big lug." Sandstorm says, "He'll just walk out of whatever crater is left." Sandstorm says, "Trust me. Seen him do it too many times to count." Broadside says, "Aye don't worry about boss." Desert Patrol Vehicle transforms into his Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter mode. Shiftlock says, "... I... if you're sure." Broadside's massive armor shifts and folds into the form of a barnacle-encrusted F-111 Aardvark! Combat: F-111 Aardvark begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship , Space Shuttle , and Autobot Shuttle Combat: Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-111 Aardvark , Tech Spaceship , Space Shuttle , and Autobot Shuttle Shiftlock narrowly misses being punched by Bruticus. She drives along the wall, back down onto the floor; as the others fly through the hole in the roof, she picks up speed, looping over and over inside rapidly melting dome, before shifting her spoilers and wheel wings, kicking in her turbines and shooting out the hole into the air. She might need caught after that, or she'll go for a very irradiated swim. Shiftlock crouches and tumbles forward, twisting in the middle as her body compacts rapidly into the form of a Cybertronian Speeder. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter , F-111 Aardvark , Tech Spaceship , Space Shuttle , and Autobot Shuttle Shiftlock says, "Someone catch meeeeeeee--!" Sandstorm says, "Snag one of us with yer grappler gal" Shockwave, once outside, transforms into gun mode, blasts the Golden Age once for good measure just to give the Autobots a difficult time off world, and soars away as his research facility melts into irradiated goo and sinks into the ocean after Blueshift. Scorponok, he thinks, is not the only one who can manipulate Autobots. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Jetfire's sleek aerial form blasts forward and upward as his sublights gun in hard, punching through the ceiling of the deteriorating lab. The hot metal makes his armor sting, but it was certainly a lot better than being melted or blown to microns. As he pierces through the ceiling and out into the atmosphere above, he spots Blast Off trying to escape, no doubt with the other Combaticons inside of him. Turning toward the Golden Age, the scientist's targeting systems lock on to the escaping Decepticons, and he launches a guided missile at them. Broadside says, "Forget the 'cons fraggit!" Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Space Shuttle with his Guided Missile attack! Sandstorm says, "Well he -is- the one that don't need a shuttle to get off this wet rock, he can chase Blast Off into orbit if he wants." Sandstorm says, "I'd say hang on girl, but you'll probably enjoy this sort of ride. Haha!" Space Shuttle is simply flying away, focused on getting the slag out there, when Jetfire launches an attack at him. Well, that can't go unanswered- at least verbally! "What, are your feelings hurt, Jetfire? Mad that Shockwave played you like the fools you really are? I'd love to stay and chat further, but I really must be off. Let's do this again sometime. Ta ta!" Blast Off says in his most smarmy tone as he zooms off to avoid the explosion. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship and Autobot Shuttle Shiftlock says, "You're getting to know what I like, aren't you." "Blast Off! If I die while I'm inside of you..." Onslaught's rant begins and will not end until next episode. Sandstorm says, "Hey, we've busted heads together, what, twice now?" Shiftlock says, "I think so!" Shiftlock says, "I could get used to this." Sandstorm says, "Fire forged friendship, yadda yadda, not gonna go on or I'll start sounding like an afterschool special." Shiftlock says, "Speaking of fire" Shiftlock says, "First Aid, get the geiger counter." Jetfire ignores Blast Off's taunts and flies back to the Golden Age. Aww, Shockwave just -had- to do that, didn't he? Ugh. He immediately get on fixing the vessel back up. Combat: Tech Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.